kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-119
Summary Teo writes a letter to Airi, stating that it is already too late to cling to this life. Outside of Rindhallow, a pair of Yakshas discuss the fact that Yaksha, who loved humans to the very end, died on this planet, and that Asura was involved. They also mention that Hura of the Asura clan seems to be unaware that the Asura-Ananta alliance has ended. The shorter one displays a grudge against the Asuras and humans, and wants to shatter all the barriers and trample the city. The tall one insists on doing it instead, reminding the other that their mission is to destroy only one barrier as a warning. The other relents, and the hand of the tall one visibly surafies. After a loud boom, a barrier breaks. At the Temple of Death, Mao tries to alert Claude that the Death barrier is broken, and finds him with a bloodied face and a stupid grin, so she takes over the barrier orb. She tells the others to contact the Temple of Darkness, the Magicians Guild, and the Universities of Magic. One decides to try to contact Airi with Claude's exchange diary, even though she has not checked it recently, and finds that there is only one blank page left. Airi reflects on her earlier conversation with Teo before finally checking her exchange diary. She is surprised at how many messages he had sent her and realizes that he must have woken up. When she learns that Rindhallow's barrier broke, she decides that she must alert the temple right away, but finds the half outside her door. When she asks him to step aside, he complies and she hurries off. Outside in the night, Teo asks the half if Airi is gone, and he nods. Teo, dressed in her red armor and wielding her sword, tells him that they should go as well. Airi informs Laila that she needs to go with Chandra to Rindhallow, but Laila finds the situation suspicious since there are no Kuberas or soul candidates there, plus Claude no longer remembers his oracle. A temple staff member arrives and alerts Laila that there are official documents from Rindhallow, Atera, and Aeroplateau, which are all under attack. Currygom's comment The newest volume of Kubera is out! Afterword (pic 1: Teo writes a message) This is the best handwriting she could muster. As you can see, Teo is someone who is not accustomed to writing (Episode 3-91). (pic 2: a pair of suras) New faces, for once. Quite a few people complained that we've never seen any Yaksha rakshasas... Finally, they're here. Satisfied? hehe The smaller one is taller than Gandharva, who is 169cm (5'6"). She only looks small because she's standing next to someone much bigger. If you look at the scene where the tall one stands next to Hura, you can see the difference in height (Hura is a head shorter). Hura is 177cm (5'9") tall including heels. (pic 3: claws) Scary. Gotta wonder, what's this one's sura form? (pic 4: Airi and Clophe) While drawing the door scene, I drew the image in reverse, which flipped the direction of the front of Clophe's hair. But I kind of like this face, so I left it as is. Let's just say that it got flipped by accident... I insist. Notes * According to Korean fans, Teo's handwriting is terrible, on par with a child in elementary school still learning to write. References